


A Need For Love

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Yentl (1983)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Hadass didn't need Anshel, she needed Yentl. The woman she fell in love with. All she needed was to be noticed, and she would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Yentl and Hadass one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/8EXFTY6vcx

Yentl had been reading for hours. Hadass typically didn't mind watching Yentl absorbing information from her books, but tonight she wanted her attention. They were married after all. Despite Yentl not being the man that she thought she was in the beginning, she still wanted to be intimate with her, like she had tried that first night. The night Yentl confessed. 

She thought her opinion of the woman at the desk had changed when she told her that she was in fact Yentl and not Anshel. But it had not. She still loved her, perhaps she even loved her a bit more. She had always been frightened to be with a man, but with a woman, that was different.

She imagined soft touches and gentle kisses. She had only ever kissed Yentl once, and that was too brief for her liking. She wanted Yentl's love, craved it from her even, but she never took her nose out of her books. 

Then Hadass had a passing thought; what if she were to sit on Yentl's desk, blocking her light. She would have to look at her then. Maybe that would give her the opportunity to steal her attention. At least long enough to get a kiss. 

So Hadass, dressed in only her silken nightgown, placed herself on Yentl's desk, blocking the light from hitting the pages of the book she was reading. "Hadass, I'm trying to," Yentl began, turning to look up at the woman on the edge of her desk. She could see what Hadass was trying to do, and it made her tremble. She couldn't tell if it was a positive or a negative reaction. Possibly a bit of both. 

Yentl removed her hand from the book and Hadass took the chance to close it. Yentl turned briefly back to the book when she heard it shut, but quickly came back to Hadass who had put her hand on her cheek. 

Hadass got up from the desk, not removing her hand and she leaned down to kiss Yentl. This time Yentl hadn't turned away. When she let Yentl out of the kiss, she asked, "Would you join me in bed tonight?" 

Yentl had momentarily been made speechless. "Hadass," she started, but soon realized she had no words to follow her name. 

"Say yes. All I ask is that you lay next to me." 

Yentl nodded, her words still failing her. Hadass leaned back in and kissed her cheek. She turned out the lamp and reached for Yentl's hand. Yentl got out of her chair and followed Hadass without resistance. Perhaps this marriage wasn't a terrible thing. She might even fall in love with something that wasn't learning. She might fall in love with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
